


Wish You Were Here

by MissyScarlet



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyScarlet/pseuds/MissyScarlet
Summary: It's been five years since Val has spoken to her father. Why is she suddenly feeling so guilty for disowning him?





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fiction very often, but I was inspired to write this little sentimental thing for one of Dream Daddy’s beloved ladies, Val Small. I can't help that I'm a sucker for lyric fics. 
> 
> Val Small is obviously a character that does not belong to me, but due to the lack of information on the character in the game, I have a lot of blanks to fill in. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After a long day of work, Val was ready to yank off her stiletto heels and fishnet stockings and collapse into bed. Her pride and joy- the black 1959 Chevy Impala she invested a fortune into having restored- was waiting for her in the parking lot. Leather seats smelled and felt as close to heaven as she could imagine as she ducked into the door and sat down.

Leather always brought back memories. Her childhood. Her father that she had left behind five years ago. The leather jacket that Robert would have rather been caught dead than without. The leather interior of his red pick-up truck.  _But_ , she thought,  _the smell of smoked whiskey that stained his breath. Being trapped in his shadow. Cooking meals for herself when he and her mother were passed out drunk on the couch. Never receiving praise or acknowledgement for the achievements she was proud of._  Yeah. She was better off without him. Val turns on the radio. The gentle strums of guitar of the beginning of Pink Floyd’s  _Wish You Were Here_  floats out of the speakers, filling the stale air of leaving one’s car at rest for too long with a refreshing melody.

Despite that decision, Val had been having the same dream every night for the past five days. Why, all of a sudden, after an entire five years, was she full of such bitter regret and nagging heartache?

 

_(So, so you think you can tell_  
_Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain._  
 _Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?_ )

 

Those dreams she had were of her father in his brighter moments, of rare, happier times of her childhood. She didn’t need him. Everything Val had now she accomplished by herself,  _for_ herself, without his help or support. Not that she ever had it, anyway.

 

_(A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?)_

 

Fingers tighten around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. Anger burned in her chest. Was that anger directed at the memory of him or toward herself? The fact that she didn’t know the answer to her own question only enraged her more.

 

_(Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?_  
_Hot ashes for trees?_  
 _Hot air for a cool breeze?_ )

 

Teeth clenched, dark red lips pressed into a thin line, Val continues driving. She rolls down a window, circulating cool air through the car, letting the wind blow strands of dark brown hair out of her face.

 

_(Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?)_

 

_‘Valyrie, babygirl, you really need to get your butt in bed or your mother will hogtie me to the back bumper of our truck and take me for a ride.’_

_'I don’t want to go to bed, papa. I want to play Queensbury.’_

_'Again? Alright, what are the rules this time?’_

 

_(How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We’re just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl year after year.)_

 

_'I win and you lose.’_

_'As your arch-rival, I don’t think I can accept those terms.’_

_'Fine, if you’re gonna be such a BABY about it…’_

_'Did you just call your own father a **baby**? Now you’re gonna get it, kid. One two-minute round. Deathmatch. No blows below the belt or above the chin. No Granny Smiths or Pullover Piledrives.’_

_'I designate Ms. Widowmaker, my prized stuffed black widow spider- I mean, my henchwoman and best friend- as my second!'_

_'You and that damned spider are going DOWN, little girl.’_

 

_(Running over the same old ground_  
_What have we found?_  
 _The same old fears._ )

 

_'I can’t believe this! I TOLD you no Granny Smiths, you little punk!’_

_'You were wide open. How could I resist?’_

 

_(Wish you were here.)_

 

Val doesn’t know how long she’s been sitting in her driveway, face drenched in tears. She sniffles. There’s a knock on the window and her heart leaps into her throat. Val lifts her arm, quickly hiding her face in the sleeve of her jacket.

“Valyrie?” A muffled voice comes from the other side of the glass, which she recognizes as her girlfriend’s. Val whimpers, turning her head the opposite way. “Val, you’ve been sitting out here for, like, a whole five minutes. …Please open the door. Or at least let me look at you.”

Hand trembling, heart and head pounding, Val reaches for the door handle and pulls, pushing the door ajar. The door squeaks open and arms loop around her shoulders, pulling her in for a comforting embrace. Val keens softly and leans into it, the scent of her lover's perfume overwhelming her senses.

"Elise--" Val chokes, whines, keens.

“It’s okay, babygirl. I’m here.”

No matter how many gentle kisses Elise pressed into her hair or how long she reassuringly rubbed her back, Val was inconsolable. She sobs into the lapel of Elise’s lime green jacket, staining the fabric with smears of black makeup. She’d apologize and buy her a new one later. Eventually Elise manages to gently pull Val from her car and take her into their home, guiding her to the couch in the living room. Elise slides Val’s leather jacket off of her shoulders and drapes it over the back of the couch, then kneels down to remove her shoes. She kisses Val’s slender ankle affectionately before sitting down beside her. Val allows herself to fall into her embrace again with only one thing on her mind.

_She has to make things right._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Here is my tumblr](http://miiss-scarlett.tumblr.com/) if you would like to get in direct contact/yell about dreamy daddies with me~


End file.
